A Forgotten Family
by time.for.a.sibuna.story
Summary: When two students are pulled into the principals office and reminded that they are related things change. What will happen with sibuna when the two main pieces cant even stand to look at each other. Will sibuna be able to fix it or will the gang just fall apart. Story takes place after the season two mystery but before season three. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Family

Nina's P.O.V Chapter One

A week after we discovered Eddie was the osirian Eddie and I were called into the principals office. Mr. Sweet told us to sit down. I haven't even done anything bad yet. What could this be about? " Edison. Nina. I have some news. I talked it over with your mom." Mr. Sweet says. "What does this have to do with me?" I say. " Before I continue I will warn you both that you might go into your vision mode" Mr. Sweet replys. It has to do with us being the osirian and choosen one. Now it was Eddies turn to ask a question. "Vision mode" Eddie says in a confused way. " I'll explain it later" Mr. Sweet says. Eddie nods to show he understands. " Well when Edison was born we also had another baby. Her name was Nathailia. We only had enough money for one child so we had to put the baby girl up for adoption. She was soon adopted by an American couple. They just called her Nina because they didn't like Nathailia. They thought it was to long." Mr. Sweet says. "So Eddie and I are brother and sister" I jump in. He nods. My vision starts to turn yellow so I run out the door. The bell rings as soon as I get out the door. I sprint to try and make my escape before I get trampeled. The lat thing I see before I finally make it out the door is Amber and Alfie waving at me.

Vision

Natalie Miller/Sweet holding two new born babies. One in blue. The other in pink. Natalie and Eric Sweet are having a conversation but you cant hear a thing.

Garret Martin and Leona Martin talking with Natalie and Eric. The conversation ends with the Martin couple leaving with a baby girl.  
"Honey I'm sorry that they still haven't sent a postcard" Leona says to a five year old girl that's crying on her bed. "Maybe it just hasn't arrived yet" Leona continues to try and make her feel better.

'end of vision'

When I reopen my eyes they have tears in them. I wipe them away. Another bell sounds from above me. What period is it? I walk back in and see kids at their lockers getting their book bags. How long was I out. Kids start coming to the door. I sprint to Anubis ,it takes me about five minutes to get there since it's the last house. Once im inside I walk up to my room. Why did he tell me? I was better off not knowing!

A/N how was it? Sorry it was short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. What do you think happens next? Find out in chapter two, Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Forgotten Family  
Eddie's pov chapter 2

Once Nina ran out I tried to go after her. Dad wouldn't let that happen though. He escorted me to class and had made sure that Fabian didn't let me go anywhere ,but class. Fabian told me he would let me go if I told him why. I'm not going to do that to my sister. Believe it or not I'm actually a classy guy. Well most of the time. So when class was over I pushed past any one in my way including Patricia. Outside I seen someone running as fast as they could towards the back houses where Anubis, Isis, and Horus house was. I sprinted right behind them ,but I wasn't as fast. At least I seen it was Nina. Inside Anubis I heard a door slam from upstairs. I sneak into the room where Nina has her head in her hands. I sit down next to her on her bed and start to rub her back. She look up at me. "Nina it's not that bad" I say. After I said it I expected hatred because that was stupid for me to say ,but all I got was a "You're right" from her. I use my thumb to wipe her tears away. She shines me a smile. "Come on lets get to know each other. I can't make up for fifteen years , but I can try and make a history with my sister" I say. "You're right what do you want to do" she asks me. "Want to play a board game in my room" I say. She doesn't respond she just gets up and goes to the door. "Race you" she says and sprints out. She's in my room before I get downstairs. She's on the floor waiting for me. "Life or Cranium" I ask. "Life" she says. I open the closet door and get Life from the shelf above our clothes. Halfway through our game we are a laughing mess. Nina is actually pretty funny. The door creaks open and Fabian walks in looking at us like this is the weirdest thing on Earth. We continue our game. After about five more minutes Fabian asks to talk to Nina Privately. I leave so they can have a stupid love bird moment. What I didn't expect was my sister to run out that door crying. I hold out my arms to give her a hug. She gives in and cries into my chest. I don't even care that the people in the common room can see us. When Nina's okay I'm going to beat in Fabians face. Nina lifts up and whispers "Don't you dare hurt him". Is she a mind reader? She loosens her grip and I let go. I walk in my room and sit on my bed. I put in my headphones and ignore Fabians glares. If Nina hadn't told me not to hurt him he would already have bruises.

Ninas pov

I wipe my tears after Eddie leaves. I can't believe Fabian would even think that I would cheat on him with Eddie. I wouldn't think he would think that even if we weren't brother and sister. This isn't the normal Fabian. I will find out what has happened to him if it's the last thing I do. I walk into the kitchen planning on getting a sandwich or something and run into Jerome instead. "So is it you and Sweetie now" he says. "Never gonna happen" I reply. " Why not" he says trying to get on my nerves. "Because we are Brother and sister" I say. "Miller and Martin might sound similar ,but they are not the same. Gosh you are becoming Amber" he says. "You want me to get Eddie. We are brother and sister" I say. "Fine" he says obviously annoyed. "Jerome" I say. "Yeah" he says. "What makes you think we aren't brother and sister" I ask being to curious. "Well when Eddie first got here you both kind of flirted with each other" Jerome answers my question. "I forgot all about that" I say. "I've got to go Nina" Jerome says and walks out towards his room. I start walking towards my room to. Once I get inside I see a mad Amber on her bed. She crosses her arms and demands to know why I ran away earlier. I tried to tell her I didn't want to talk about it she demanded for a sibuna meeting. Now Fabians gonna be up here and they are all going to want to know what I'm not telling them. Five seconds after Amber sent the task Patricia comes in our room with a worried look. Patricia sits down next to me on the floor. Amber gets on the other side of me and squeezes my hand as to let me know I'm okay. Alfie and Fabian walk in the same time shortly after Patricia did. Fabian takes a seat next to Patricia and Alfie sits next to Amber . "So Nina why did you run off when me and Alfie tried to talk to you in the hallway" Amber starts us off. "Is this seriously what this is about Amber?" Fabian asks kind of irritated. "Yes now answer with the truth" Amber replies to his comment then starts talking to me. "I was going into vision mode and before you ask no I'm not telling you what about" I say getting annoyed a little bit. "Okay guys I have a serious question. Should initiate Eddie into sibuna because he is the Osirian" Patricia says speaking up for the first time that sibuna meeting. The vote for Eddie won because it was two against three. Fabian and I are the only ones that didn't want Eddie into the club. Patricia sent a text to Eddie stating to meet at The clearing with his favorite thing. He agrees and that ends the sibuna meeting. Amber goes to bed ,but I stay up thinking about everything that happened today and thinking of what will happen tomorrow

a/n  
Guys I am so sorry that it took me so long. I will be distant though so don't expect the next one too soon eventually Ill have a specific date for posting I promise. I have a question though was it good.


End file.
